Who's that girl?
by FemmeDecor
Summary: A girl confessed to Kagami. What will he do? KagamixOC Rated M for Bed Scene


"Does anyone has an idea who that girl is?" Riko asked the team as she pointed to a Seirin student who is watching their practice since earlier. She has long black hair and luminous green eyes.

"No." Everyone chorused.

"Are you sure she's not anyone's girlfriend?" Hyuuga asked the team.

"Why don't we just ask her? I don't know why everyone is fussing about it." Kagami said and he did a dunk before approaching the girl.

"Hey who do you need? Because you're interfering with our practice." Kagami said in a way that would scare any normal person. But the girl only looked at him as if in daze.

"Hey are you listening?" Kagami waved a hand infront of the girl.

"Hiiiieeee~ Kagami-kun talked to me!" And the girl wrapped her arms in Kagami's trunk practically hugging him.

The whole team was shocked and someone dropped a ball and it bounces in the awkwardly silent court.

"What the hell! Get away from me!" And Kagami tugged the girl away from him.

"But I like Kagami-kun!" The girl announced. "The way Kagami-kun would play with so much passion, the way his eyes burns with hunger, and the way his muscles ripped through his shirt, I like them all." She said while her face started to burn. Kagami's face reddened too.

"Seems like Kagami-kun found an admirer and she's cute too." Kuroko said and the team bursts out laughing.

"Quiet! I'm not playing with your game. Go home now." Kagami told the girl.

"Bu—But Kagami-kun." The girl looks as if she's about to cry, her green eyes glassy with tears.

"Hey, if you wouldn't mind, but we're preparing really hard for our next match." Rikku told the girl calmly and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you. Well I guess I have to go now. But remember this Kagami-kun, I like you!" And she exited while running.

"What a weird girl." Izuki said.

"But she's cute! It's kind of unfair for her to like Kagami!" Koganei said and he received hit on his head by Kagami who's still red in the face.

"Come on let's continue practice." Rikku announced.

Kagami and Kuroko have just finished their habitual Mcdonalds snack when Kuroko noticed the green eyed girl following them.

"Kagami-kun, see you tomorrow." Kuroko said as they parted.

"Okay then." And they bumped fist.

Kagami is walking alone home when he got the eerie feeling that he is being followed.

"Whoever you are please show yourself if you don't want to get hurt." He announced and from behind a post the girl who just confessed to him come out and holding herself awkwardly.

"Hi." She said.

"Oh it's only you. What do you want?" Kagami said and only now he noticed what they're saying about her being cute. She's medium in height and her shiny black hair reaches her waist and those green eyes of her conveyed her emotions so easily. Now she's nervous.

"I just want to say sorry for earlier and I want to say that I really do like you. That's all, good night." And she walked in a hurry and rounded the corner. Kagami was left flushed and weirded out. She's really weird. Suddenly from the corner where she rounded a high pitched scream erupted. Kagami hurried and found her surrounded by 5 guys.

"Let go of me!" She shouted as she tried to break free from the one who's holding her.

"Only if you would agree to go out with us."

"Ew, no way!"

"Come on, we have free time. We'll enjoy." One said while smacking his lips

"I'd rather eat dirt." She's struggling and twisting herself but the boys are way stronger and bigger than her, there's no way she'll be able to break free if Kagami has not entered into the scene and started beating up the guys.

"Stop. Stop, please spare us." They begged because Kagami's beating them without mercy.

"Kagami-kun it's enough." She said.

"Tch. Hey, never dare to touch her again." And the guys ran. And then Kagami stared at the girl who still shaking from the encounter.

"Hey you,Where do you live?" Kagami asked.

"Next town, I always go home early but I want to talk to you and your practice ended late so I ended up late too. And I guess the last bus just left. " She admitted.

"I guess I have no choice, you can stay at my house." Kagami said with a red face.

"Is it fine?" She fidgeted.

"I guess, I live alone." Kagami said and realize the implication of the situation.

"Kagami-kun, thank you." She said and held Kagami's hand. "I guess I'm not wrong for falling for you after all."

"How can you say that so easily?" Kagami asked as he leads her to his apartment with their hands linked.

"Because it's true. By the way I'm Rima." She introduced herself atlast.

"Rima, from what class are you?" Kagami asked.

"The class just beside yours so I always see you coming every morning." She said and then they stopped infront of a small but decent looking house.

"Come in." Kagami said as he opened the door and Rima entered and she looked in awe at how clean Kagami's apartment is although it's very small. One door leads to the kitchen and other leads to Kagami's room.

Kagami leads her to his bedroom and Rima still seems dazed being inside a room with Kagami.

"You can take shower if you want, you can find all you need in the closet. Just help yourself. I'll just be cooking dinner." Kagami said and Rima looked at her with her lips slightly parted and he can't help being taken aback.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." She said and again Kagami blushed.

As Kagami made dinner he can't help ponder on how a cute girl like Rima liked him and how she ended up in his house. He only realized how long and white her legs are, how her neck curved deliciously, and how her lips are pink and soft looking. He wondered how his hands would feel on those legs, how his lips would feel encased on those lips of her and how lovely it would be to leave love marks on her precious neck and by the time his soup began boiling he can feel his pants tightening. He faced his palm in guilt and he turned off his stove. He walked towards the room to call Rima but he walked on her while she's still wrapped in towel only.

"Sorry!" He shouted and closed the door behind him. The bulge on his pants is worsening.

"Shit." He said and he inserted his hand on his pants to atleast try to calm his arousal but his hands only made it worst. He wants her right now.

"Kagami-kun is there anything I can help you with?" Rima peeped and saw Kagami in such situation. Shit. Kagami thought. She hasn't bothered changing from the towel and being caught doing dirty deed only heightened Kagami's want for her.

"Rima."

Kagami went into the room and kissed her right on the spot. Rima was taken aback but she allowed Kagami to take over her. She love him and she's willing to give everything for him right then. Their tongue did a crazed exchange and Kagami pulled her towel from her revealing her delicate and perfect frame. He pushed her on the bed and began kissing her neck and also leaving visible love marks. He moved his lips lower her body and when he reached her breast he growled in excitement began cupping one as he sucked on one.

"Kagami-kun Ahhhhh, not so hard please." Rima shouted as Kagami began bitting on her pink nipples.

Kagami removed his shirt and revealed his well toned muscles Rima loved so much. Rima run her hand on her lover's chest feeling each curves. Kagami can be heard growling from his throat as his girl's hand traced his muscles. Kagami adjusted their position and put Rima on the center of the bed and he spread her legs suddenly. Rima surprised by the sudden coldness tried to keep her legs apart but Kagami kept it open and he stared at it for a moment. Rima blushed because she's really wet over there.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, don't look." She begged.

"Are you a virgin?" Kagami asked as he blushed.

"Ofcourse I am, how about you?" Rima answered. For a guy like Kagami maybe not.

"I am. So I'm nervous." He admitted. Rima hooked her arms on Kagami's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"So I am." She replied.

Kagami can no longer take it. He broke their kiss and fumbled with his pants kicked them off and so is his boxers. Now they are both naked and his cock is standing in full length. He don't have time to prepare her, he's freaking losing to lust. He kneeled infront of her and adjusted their position that her legs are beside Kagami's waist.

"This will hurt." Kagami told her and she only nodded and closed her eyes both excitement and fear coursing through her.

Kagami positioned his cock infront of her wet entrance and slowly eased himself into her. It's hard considering she's a virgin and his cock is very huge. As he's halfway inside her he can see tears starting to form in Rima's eyes.

"I'm sorry I should have prepared you." He told her.

"No, keep going." She replied and so Kagami did until he's all in. Her insides are warm and he wished to stay there forever. He waited until she's grown to the feeling and he started moving. He pushed in and out of her and the feeling is spreading through his body. It was phenomenal, lust overcame and he pumped without mercy and he keeps growling as Rima keeps moaning and shouting his name. All that can be heard are their shouts and the slap of their body. They shifted position until Rima's on top and she pumped up and down as Kagami thrusts upward. Rima pushed her head back in ecstasy. Sex with Kagami is the most wonderful feeling her body has felt. His huge cock is filling her up and rubbing on her insides. She grabbed Kagami's shoulder because she can feel herself close to climax.

"Kagami-kun, I'm close." She told him.

"Me too." Kagami said and they thrust harder and faster and both came at the same time. Kagami filled Rima with his hot cum and Rima collapsed atop Kagami. Their skin sticky with sweat. But both looks satisfied.

"I love you Kagami-kun." Rima whispered.

"I think I may be slowly starting to love you too." Kagami answered.

"Good enough." Rima smiled and sleep and the dinner Kagami made become forgotten.

"She's here again." They pointed out at Rima who watching the practice silently, Kagami looked at her direction and Rima waved and Kagame blushed and waved back. The team's jaw dropped.

"Come to think of it she and Kagami-kun arrived at school together." Kuroko said.

Rima and Kagami exchanged secret smiles and Kagami knows he had found another reason to keep winning..

End


End file.
